


只属于我的月之泪

by lindsay23333



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 尼尔机械纪元，9S2B，病态9S，校园au ooc
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	只属于我的月之泪

9S喜欢2B，这是大家都不知道的秘密。2B是YoRHa学院二年级的学生，很快就要和9S的姐姐21O一起毕业，表白的时间只剩下了一年，但2B对待9S的态度依然和弟弟一样，这让9S很是苦恼。  
YoRHa学院有好几个部分，有体育特长生B部，机械系S部，通讯系O部还有W部和医疗部。2B是体育特长生，擅长散打，9S是机械系经营，对各种机械非常精通，但因为两个人部门不同很少能碰在一起。

9S第一次见到2B是在刚开学的时候，那时候他刚刚入学，因为姐姐21O在通讯部忙的不可开交所以只能孤独的一个人参加开学典礼，这时候他遇到了同样孤身一人的2B。  
“你是新生吧，如果不嫌弃的话我们一起去开学典礼怎么样，我是体育系的2B，不反对我给你带路吧”2B的声音很冷清，但却像温暖的阳光一般照耀了9S孤独的内心。  
他总是孤身一人，即使有一个姐姐也几乎无法见面，有人跟他搭话让他有些受宠若惊。  
“走吧”2B带着9S来到了开学典礼现场。  
后来9S才知道2B只是受了导师white的指令才来接待新生的，可又有什么关系呢？那时候2B就已经住进了9S心里。

“2B，今天是你收拾操场吗？”上完了一天的课程，9S看到操场上2B正在扔垃圾。  
“9S你怎么来了？”2B有些惊讶，她知道机械系的人比通讯系还要繁忙。  
“我刚刚上完课，需要帮忙吗？”9S伸出手。  
“不用了，我一个人可以”2B看了看9S瘦小的小身板，9S气得面颊鼓了起来。  
“我可以的，别看我这样，我也是个男人啊”说着他抢过了2B手中的垃圾一步一步往垃圾场走去，2B无法，只好在后面跟着，有些担忧的看着逞强的9S。  
“如果拿不动的话就给我吧”  
“区区垃圾而已，我没事的”9S憋红了脸，2B只好由他去了。

扔完垃圾，2B请气喘吁吁的9S喝了一杯饮料，9S也没有拒绝，他趁着2B不注意把饮料瓶留了下来，在看不见的角度用痴迷的目光看着2B，但在2B看过来的时候又恢复了一脸纯良。

他喜欢2B，喜欢到发疯。

区区一次开学典礼不可能让他如此痴迷2B，但他还是把2B放在了心上。2B长相姣好，湛蓝色的双眼比天空明亮，银色的柔软短发上戴着黑色的发夹。她总穿着板正的黑色校服裙子。9S很喜欢YoRHa的校服，因为它衬托的2B更加高挑。  
2B不是很热情的人，她很少感情外露，看起来冷冰冰的，与活泼的6O完全不同，可她冰冷的外表下却隐藏着如水的温柔。  
她在6O失恋的时候会笨拙的安危，在9S弄伤自己的时候会看似责备的关心，在A2又逞强的时候也会叹息着帮她收拾残局。  
具体是哪件事情并不知道，但长期注视着，9S忽然就对2B无法自拔，他喜欢2B喜欢的发疯。

就像一个跟踪狂，他保留了所有2B送给他的东西，偷拍了很多2B的照片，在背地里打败所有2B的追求者。  
他的行为只有亚当和夏娃知晓，9S讨厌亚当和夏娃，讨厌他们那种高高在上，掌控全局的态度，更讨厌他们看透了自己的心。  
他喜欢2B  
他想要2B  
他对2B并不是一般的爱，而是由爱而生的病态占有欲。  
但他并不想承认这一点。  
亚当和夏娃却逼迫他直视自己的内心。

有一次jackass把2B叫去试吃了奇怪的鱼导致2B在医务室躺了一整天，9S担心到双眼发红，从此他也不再喜欢jackass。  
因为2B是他的，只能属于他。

对9S来说，这不想承认的病态爱意与日俱增，无法疏解，而他深陷其中，不想自拔。

只有他能让2B欢笑  
只有他能让2B哭泣  
只有他能爱着2B  
也只有他能伤害2B

9S带着这样的感情小心翼翼的在2B身边潜伏着，生怕心思被她戳破。她喜欢看2B为她脸红，喜欢看两人穿着情侣衫时2B的无措，喜欢看2B粘上冰淇淋的饱满嘴唇。  
即使这样，他依旧没有表白。

时间悄悄过去，转眼就到了毕业，9S的心意依旧没有传达，但大家都相信即使是迟钝的2B也心知肚明。  
即使是如此扭曲的爱，却也在2B戴上9S送她的月之泪发夹的时候得到了满足。  
只因为2B红着脸对9S说了“谢谢你”


End file.
